sugarloaffandomcom-20200213-history
Gavin Abernathy
Griffin Abernathy: "They need time to get used to it, that's all." :Gavin: "They're afraid of me. They always will be." :— Gavin coming to accept his new place in the family --> Gavin Tomos Abernathy is a Muggle-born wizard, the middle child of Griffin Abernathy and Elysia Mamet. His godfather is Gabriel Owen, his father's adoptive brother. Gavin has seven siblings, one younger sister; Olivia, and six elder siblings. Gavin was named for his grandfather Gavin Abernathy. He began attending Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry in 2033 and was Sorted into Gryffindor house. Biography Early childhood Gavin Abernathy was born in 2022, to Griffin Abernathy and Elyssa Mamet, as the sixth child of seven. He is two years older than Olivia, three years younger than Ethan, six years younger than Daxton, eight years younger than Logan, ten years younger than Colin and Chloe, and eleven years younger than Tyler. In 2030, Gavin and a few of his elder brothers, Ethan, and Colin, were pranking their eldest siblings, Chloe, and Logan, using their baby sister Olivia as bait. It was terrible, but they learned it from experience, from their sisters doing the same thing to them. The cycle never ends, because the eldest, Tyler, does the same to all of his younger siblings. Gavin became unreasonably upset when his brothers, and sisters chose to target him. Being at the back of the back of the pack, but close enough to the middle to be included in most things was something he took a lot of pride in. He felt betrayed to find out he was the one they all had their sights set on. It was just one day where he didn't get to take part. It came to be a day each, and everyone of them would come to regret. His wrath lead to each of them, except the innocent Olivia, being hit with a Body Freezing Spell. His magical mishaps were fairly controlled following that first display. It didn't do anything to keep his elder siblings, specifically his brothers, from being jealous. They would probably never do anything like what Gavin had done, and magic wasn't even a word that was considered even as joke when it came to a rational explanation. From then on however, anything they did would be weak in comparison to what Gavin did. And this became how they all referred to it, as 'what Gavin did'. Anytime one of his siblings were to be punished for something they had done wrong it always came back to 'what Gavin did'. He never heard the end of it. He may have wanted to be proud of it at one point, he siblings did an excellent job of making it seem like something he should be ashamed of. That is exactly what his first sign of magic became for him, something he was ashamed of. He was proud to be a wizard, of course, and grateful to have inherited magic from somewhere. If not for being looked down on by all of his siblings he might have expected something different to come out of the visit when a "Special Messenger" came knocking at the Abernathy's. Wizard is still not a word used in the home. Despite the fact that a wizard is exactly what Gavin is, the family does not speak of it. Their refusal to accept what is makes him feel like even more of an outcast than he already is. He is the only member of his immediate family with "magic", and as far as the special messenger explained he may well be the only one to ever have it. It was also explained to him that he was not alone, there were many other children, and quite a few of them born of Muggles much like him that have magic, and were new to it as well. That small bit of knowledge did ease his growing fears. The atmosphere at home did something terrible to him, it dampened his magic. His "accidents" seemed to be managed well considering his age because of how his family made him feel. One would think the pressure he was under would have made him explode sooner or later. His family feared "magic" would have lead to him being removed from the vicinity of the Muggles that surrounded him, including them. To any other person that may have been the case, but not Gavin. He wanted nothing more than he wanted to be normal again, something he knew would never happen. When it was time for him to leave he was nervous, and a little terrified. Hogwarts Years (2033-2040) Gavin Abernathy began his education at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry in 2033, where she was sorted into Gryffindor. First year In 2033 Gavin boarded the Hogwarts Express for the first time. Headed for Hogwarts in the first years carriage he was joined by: Katarina Gilcrease, Anna Marie Laveau, Jackson Greer, Poppy Llewellyn, Maisie Saxon and Liberty Stevens. Second year In 2034 he mistakenly thought the disarming charm disarmed people by removing arms. He shared this thought out loud during a Charms lesson. Physical description Gavin_Abernathy-1.jpg Gavin_Abernathy-2.jpg Gavin takes after his mother in appearance she had the dominant features to offer when it came down to it. Her children, and this son of her in particular turned out to be adorable for lack of a better term. He has a beige skin tone, and two noticeable birthmarks, one of his left and another on his right cheek. He usually has a certain look on his face that is just short of either being a smile or a smirk. He has a carefree, playful look with his long, shaggy, medium brown hair, and his expressive, slightly slanted, brown eyes. Personality and traits Gavin is a bit like his father, he tries to be a model that others can look to. Sometimes being as perfect as everyone wants is too hard to do. Sometimes the stress of trying to be something that you aren't leaves cracks. Gavin has his moments, when he gets mad, he is best to stay away from. He's not good at bottling things up, but his patience level can lead to problems. If he's let too much pile up he's liable to lash out at the people closest to him not the object of his wrath as he should. He is always profusely apologetic when he has hurt someone who did not deserve it. The same can be said for the someone who did deserve it. He's not a monster, and he doesn't want to be looked at as someone that people should be afraid of. He wants to be respected, and he wants for people to know that they can trust him. What he really wants is for people to know that they can befriend him in good times, and in bad. He's loyal and he's courageous and will never let the opportunity to speak his mind pass him by especially if it means letting people know that he's not afraid or that he's willing to put everything on the line to prove a point. Even if it happens to be the thing that he was trying to hide. Magical abilities and skills *Charms: Levitation Spell, Shield Charm Possessions *Wand: *Owl: Brock Barn Owl *Schoolbag Relationships Family Abernathy family :"The brown-eyed boy stood shocked as his siblings fell to the ground one by one, stiff to the touch." :— Gavin's first sign of magic Gavin felt he had a close bond with his siblings, they play together constantly, even the eldest would get involved from time to time. It was something his parents were quite proud of, that despite the large age gap their children were close because they were family. When Gavin's magic was discovered it changed things within the family. His siblings began to distance themselves from him, his magic being used against them in the first place left them all a bit fearful of him. The boys, his brothers would never admit it. The girls, his sister however did so freely. Speaking for all their siblings they let their parents know the no longer felt comfortable around their youngest brother. The only siblings who did not waver was little Olivia. Gavin spared her when he targeted the rest of his siblings out of rage that first time, it turned out to be something she would never forget. Friends/Acquantiances Liberty Stevens Gavin met Liberty in the Passge on the Fouls in First year. Sawyer Zheng Gavin met Sawyer at Honeydukes in First year. Etymology *Gavin: Believed to have originated from the Welsh name Gwalchgwyn, meaning "White Hawk." *Tomos: Tomos: Welsh masculine word for Thomas. Tomos is English would be pronounced as ‘TOM oss’. *Abernathy: The place name is of Pictish origin, meaning 'mouth of the river Nethy'. Category:Muggle-born